Magetic Midoirya: One More Fantasy!
by maxwellnabi7
Summary: In a world where quirks are considered the peak of human growth. Many seem to have forgotten what was in the past to be considered the strongest. A past of god's and creatures, an adventure of fantasy and lore. And where years ago. Have created something that would be the pinical of technology and magic. Izuku Midoriya discovers this past relic. This past art that not many seem to
1. Chapter One

"Alright kids, have a nice weekend and due take care on the way home. Oh Midoriya, can I speak to you for a moment?"

The class was over, the afternoon was settling upon the day. All students except one left the room. His green highlights took out of his black curly hair.

"Yes Sensei?" The young child responded after gathering his school supplies into his school bag. Thus he made his way to the front desk of his fifth grade elementary school teacher.

"I was wondering if Katsuki is starting to get a little more pushy lately, just let me know if it comes out of hand." Her concern look was dully noted to the young boy.

"I will sensei, and he isn't giving me trouble." It was fat lie. Sure he wasn't giving trouble to this Katsuki kid but he was sure as hell getting bullied by him. Although I did somewhat help that he was ignoring the rough comments and insults from his bully

"Well that's good to hear, wouldn't want him to use his quirk against another student, especially a childhood friend!"

"Yea...childhood friend." More like childhood asshole. One moment he acts like your buddy until you tell him that your quirk will not manifest and next thing you know bam. He starts to act like your superior.

"Don't let the lack of a quirk get to you Izuku, you will find something that you will be passionate about even without the use of a quirk." She reassures him.

"Sensei but what if I am passionate about is heavily reliant on quirks? What do I do then? I did ignore the doubts but I do want to become what I want to be?" The sheer doubt in his potential dream was there and never had left him since he was pronounced "quirkless." That was five years ago.

"Tell me you want to be a hero right?" The teacher ask the student. Is she going to be like the rest of them? People who will continue to put him down? Maybe, possibly, definitely. It was his dream to be a hero and he shouldn't let that stop him.

"Y-Yes. It is." His voice stuttered under the anticipation of being denied that dream once more.

"Maybe you should find other ways to become a hero."

Did he hear his teacher right? Find other ways? "What do you mean?"

"A long time ago, before quirks were ever manifested. There was a time where people used a different type of power. Revolving around magic and standard weapons during that time. They called it "Magetic". I don't know the full details but at the time almost every person knew how to wield a form of Magetic. Though there are classes that instruct the understanding of its properties although I am not sure. In my opinion if I were you I would look into many ways to limit my setbacks."

The boy was left confused yet not sadden. He himself did not know this other form of power. From what it seems, it was like a lost ability people forgot or tossed aside for something more easily attainable. Quirks.

Soon after Izuku thank his teacher. May had being the small sparkle of hope to attain his dream or maybe the info based off of these "ancient" ability.

Upon arriving home, to meet and greet his mother. Izuku rushed into his room where his laptop was settling. Hearing of dinner being served soon was death. He did not focus on that he wanted more information. His teacher did say they have class courses about Magetic but nothing else. He was determined.

After searching through multiple search engines, forms, online-documents, websites, and images. Izuku was stuck. The most he got out of this Magetic was that it indeed used forms of magic itself created by the spell caster. Though that was it. Nothing else upon weapons, or how it came to be, why it was disregarded, and when did it stop becoming noticed.

Although to Izuku's luck. He found himself a college class that was its own separated program. It was two semester class that was held three times a week. Into further depth. It was private tutoring available during other off days of the week or the professors office hours.

Speaking of professor, it seem like he was available most of days of the week except Saturday and Sunday. Looking more into it, Izuku found his name.

Ignis Stupeo Scientia.

Trying to find more about this man left Izuku with little to get from the internet. Though it did show he had the credibility to teach the subject "Magitec: Understanding and Applying."

Seeing the subject felt like a math class, yet to the the child's surprise. Comparing to other academic classes regarding anything Magetic, this was the only one that was a private program, that had a fair price.

"Izuku, Dinner is ready!" His thoughts and research was abrupt by his mother coming into the room. He left the door open in a rush to learn about Magitec that he forgot to close it.

"Right, coming mom." Izuku turn his computer chair, to face his mother before getting off his seat, the older woman walk towards the computer. "Magetic? What is that? Izuku this a college website and portal! Do you plan on telling me about this?" She ask her son in surprise to see his activity upon the desktop.

Multiple windows open at least twenty three of them. All of these had being regarded the same search: Magetic.

"Mom, I was wondering if I can go to the orientation for this class?" Izuku asked his mother for the permission to learn more about Magetic. That was his goal but he needed his mothers support.

"Well, if you want to go then I will support you." To Inko Midoriya, this was probably a way to help Izuku get over his dream of being a hero. She failed to support him and it did hurt her. No matter what it was what drives her son to do well in school. Maybe this was a chance to help heal his mind from the pain and help him see the realistic mind of reality.

After scheduling an appointment with this Professor Scientia. It was a Friday afternoon before the semester started.

"Afternoon Mrs. Midoriya, and you must be boy who wanted to learn more about Magetic." A man in his early twenties greeted the pair in his own room/office. Izuku got a good look at the man. He had dirty blonde hair while wearing a pair of eye glasses reveling his light green eyes. Above all else, he was wearing a black suit.

"Y-Yes are you professor Scientia?" Izuku asked with nervous expression and tone. The taller adult smiled down at the child. "Indeed I am, Ignis Stupeo Scientia. Though you can call me professor for short, young man."

"Alright thanks for having me professor."

Right into the orientation, more like a pre-meeting interview to get to know the teacher and student. Izuku asked most of the questions regarding the topic Magetic. Although most of these were brushed away from Ignis, thus explaining that he will show up for the sessions to learn exactly what Magetic is. With nothing left to say he agreed.

Inko, wanted to asked about funds. To her surprise Ignis was flexible with the price range for the tuition. Considering it was a private program, he did not mind to help set a reasonable price between himself and Inko.

It was a reasonable meeting as Ignis put it when they come into conclusion.

The schedule was the Izuku will show up Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Extra tutoring would be available on Tuesday and Thursday. Leaving the actual days off were the weekends.

Izuku was both looking forward to learning about this old source of power from rumors and legends. Though it did held a bit of doubt if he will get anything out of this.

As the weekend came and left which started a new week. It was Monday, in afternoon heading into his first session with the professor.

"Ah Welcome Izuku, are ready to start your first lesson?" Ignis was on his desk looking over some paper work before turning his gaze to the new student. It was the sound of the door opening which brought his attention.

"Y-Yes Professor Scientia!" Izuku announced himself with a first day strong words of determination. He saw his new teacher smiled before saying else.

"Well then how about we go over what Really is Magitec?" To his response. He received a nod from Izuku.

For the next hour, Ignis was explaining the history of Magetic's true origins. Originally by an old lore of the Kings of Lucians. They hold the power to topple over armies, desolate kingdoms, and change the world. Ignis also told them how the power was wielded into thirteen Royal Arms. Weapons only the Kings of Lucis can wield. To Izuku's surprise there had been a hundred an thirteen Kings who had been able to change the world around them for the sake of their kingdom.

The Kings of Lucis. They were also known as rulers of Yore from a bloodline named Lucis Caelum.

Ignis further explains that, Magetic was created by the power of the Astrals, same as those who bestowed the power to the Kings down the line. Magetic was a form of Magic that anyone could learn to use given the time and effort to harness it.

Not trying make Izuku more confused then ever with all the history lesson. Ignis decided to continue the next session after taking in several questions.

"Professor, is there a king today that still holds the power of the Lucians?"

"Indeed, I know of him. He is an old friend of mine rather we grew up together. His name is Noctis Lucis Caelum."

Izuku was in awe that his teacher was more knowledgeable about a subject that not even the internet even provided him already. Now his own professor was claiming to be childhood friends with a King of a ancient bloodline of Power.

"Well I think that's enough for today, I hope to see you again on Wednesday Izuku."

"Yes Professor! Thanks for the lesson."

After that day, it filled up a lot of blank holes about the origins but there were still to know. Izuku couldn't wait until his next session with Ignis to learn more about Magetic.

Two days had passed and yet Izuku was still more than ever curious. His doubts were subsided due to the amazement of such power resign from the world due to time and evolution.

During this next session, Ignis explains how Magetic was used in battle in those times. By using the powers of Magic to conjure up a weapon from a personal space exclusive to that user.

Unlike the Kings of Lucis, Magetic had to be trained in order to hold more weapons due to amount of stress it puts on ones body. Izuku found himself hard to believe that weapons that appear out of nowhere were personalized to only the user. That is until Ignis conjured two daggers into his hands.

With nothing but amazement in his eyes, Izuku looked curiously at how the blades look. They were a dark shade of blue. The shape of the blade was almost unrecognizable and it doesn't even look like it was remotely close to a normal handle of a dagger.

"Professor, will I be able to do this?"

"Well, that is what this class is about. Understanding and Applying the use of Magetic."


	2. Chapter Two

"Again. It's not a as easy for the first time. You need to concentrate on manifesting the Magitec to store the pencil." Professor Ignis instructed the young nine year old Izuku. It was Friday of the first week and it seems that it was time to start training. Training in the art of Crownsguard forces. Seeing it was a way to easily understand how learn to manipulate Magetic and the only source to learn from.

His personal storage. It was the first lesson. Izuku was instructed by his professor to use Magetic to place an object in a space meant for only him. The first thirty minutes were small objects like pencils, board erasers, and other small desk objects.

Granted Izuku did mess up. The first time he only partially placed half of a pencil inside of his storage. This caused a burst of small wood and led to explode. The particles fell on the floor. Izuku felt his head ache.

"Concentrate. Remember to imagine a chest and Magetic is the lockpick. Rattle around the lock without patience and focus will snap the pick. Until you can get use to opening the chest with the lockpick, you can never forge the key." Ignis instructed.

"Again." Izuku nodded as he got another object. This time it was a board eraser. The young boy held it out in front of him. Picturing the Chest in his mind. Then a pick as Magetic. In the child's mine was a dark space with one object present. The opener seem to be forming from dark blue crystal bits. It soon appeared as the small dark green lockpick.

Said lockpick was inserted into the dark blue chest's lock. Slowly the pick started to move. "Don't move to fast." It turned to left. Searching for the opening, it wasn't there. "Be patient." Then said pick turn the opposite way. On the right, Izuku found in opening. "Focus." With patience and precision, the young boy opened his inner storage carefully yet not confidently. Once the top of the chest opened to reveal at the bottom...

A board Earser.

With surprise Izuku felt his eyes on reality and looked down were his hands were. They were still on the same position although this time there was a change, a big change.

The Board Eraser was gone! He had done it! Looking at his teacher for approval of his efforts.

Ignis saw his student with alive eyes. He looked at him looking for that approval and he did get it. In exchange, the older man smiled at his student for beginning the first step but it was still the transitioning to the second step. Therefore, Izuku needed more time to practice.

"Very fair I might say. Now let's try a couple of more objects." Ignis suggested receiving a nod from his student.

"Now, try a tennis ball." Izuku looked up at Ignis as his teacher spawned a tennis ball through the use of Magetic. "Due make sure to revise all the steps and images." He handed the lime green ball to Izuku.

"Yes Professor!" Soon followed another trial and error process. Unlike the wooden scribing tool, this round shape would hit the boy in the face when ever he "rattled" or "hasten" the "lockpicking" of his personal storage.

Fortunately through the seventeen attempts with working the damn bouncy ball. Only five times has the ball itself needed to be replace. Unlike his last efforts with pencil. Instead of combusting the wood, the ball would pop a smaller hole or the worse case: being cut in half uncleanly.

In the child's mindscape. The chest was there and the lockpick were the same but the only difference was the strategy. Simply it did not have the same opening as the last one. Every time it came close, the lockpick would snap off, frustrating the child. Although he didn't at first noticed it until his tenth attempt.

The lockpick was changing form. It was subtle but he could tell his pick was adapting to the strength of the chest. The steel end was angling to match the degree of the lock inside.

Soon after reviewing his teachers words, he heard a click in the middle of searching for the opening. It happen again. Once again he open the chest, this time a bit quicker than his last success. In there was a tennis ball.

Opening his eyes with satisfaction and pride, Izuku looked at his hands. It wasn't there anymore!

"Very good. Now we will do the next step. Conjuring the object out of your personal storage." Ignis made his success short lived as the next step was even harder.

"This time repeat the process but once you see the object in your mind, obtain with your will. The first step was Mind, now the second step is Will.

In the simplest terms, for Ignis to explain about the ongoing steps of the process. Izuku felt his brain tire but nonetheless pursued the lesson.

The child returned to the mindescape of where the chest lies. This time though it was a bit easier to open the chest. When it was a "bit" more like another eight attempts to open the box. Once Izuku had saw the inside of his storage. He saw the board eraser and the tennis ball from earlier.

Reaching in to get the green lime ball out, Izuku felt how hard it was to pull it out given it doesn't weigh not even two pounds. Although his first attempt was a massive success. He didn't mess up conjuring the tennis ball in his hand. Well that's what he called progress.

"Now that you completed step two, let us move on to the next lesson." Ignis instructed once more, pleased with the progress his only student has been making this past hour.

For the next twenty minutes, Ignis explains the conjuring of weapons. Usually, summoning a weapon of any kind will depend on the person and their character. For the daggers and lances/Spears, the character of the weapon would be justice. Seeing that Ignis was a experience and expertise dagger/spear welder, he would see exactly if Izuku was more prone to the attribute of Justice or any of the other three.

Justice, one of four attributes of the Lucian philosophy within the crownsguard. Itself represents the form of doing the right thing to your fellow Lucian and/or man. With nothing false in your soul and only serving the righteousness of ones true judgement. Just like the slice or stab of a dagger to the pierce of a Spear; It will always remain honest.

Temperance, the restraint to never use your Magetic abilities against innocents or certain occasions during the battle. With the use of firearms and machinery, the Lucian will hold constant restraint of the his Magetic.

Strength, the will and power alone to be used as both a shield and a greatsword: literally. With the use to protect what's at stake whether it be the innocents, family, King, or the Lucian himself; he will no matter the cost even with fear of death or failure to protect. The Lucian will remain strong against all opponents.

The World, those who wield the swords forged in the image of the first Lucian will embody the importance of his kingdom before himself. He who uses his blade for his kingdom will bear the true mark of a Lucian.

Izuku hold out both hands to conjure his weapon. Imaging the same dagger as his teacher, Izuku did his best to make the same manifestation. With conjuring weapons the rules stay the same although different form. Instead of using the personal storage to help him. Imagining the blade itself through its texture and definition.

This time though, Izuku felt something glow and warm-up a bit. In his mind he pictures a dagger imitating every detail. From the clean curved edges of the blade to the straight handle. As he saw it with his own eyes his hands emitted the weapon before him. To his surprise and utter disappointment...

It looked like nothing more than a kitchen knife to cut stake on a dinner table. "You done it in one try. That's improvement right there." Ignis congratulated.

"Yea but I wanted to make the same as yours. Mine are not even comparable towards those knifes in your hands." Izuku brought himself down at his first conjuring.

"Remember that you made excellent progress today, and it's the first week. Don't let yourself down over your efforts. I'd suggest you seize your comparison as it will only halt your future progress and extension: potential." Ignis walked by Izuku while removing his glasses to look at the boy. Sure it made his vision in the mist of ambiguity but it was the only way to see the child eye to eye.

"Let us take a break." Ignis manifested a water bottle out of thin air with Magetic.

"Izuku, when I was younger and first grasping Magetic. It was not easy for me. Giving my future position as the guardian of my now present king. You see I always compared myself to my father. His intellect and wits upon the world made my drive struggle. That is until I met Noct. Once I was officially assigned to be there to support him on his journey to become the next King of Crown City." Ignis brought the younger boy's attention with a tale of his younger days.

"During the early years, it was simple. Although as we grow up, things became more and more difficult. Sooner than later things fell apart between kingdoms causing a Cold War between that of the empire and the Crown. It was then I learned many lessons on that journey and one of them is to never doubt yourself and believe in your own efforts."

"If you feel like your going to lose, then defy that fate of emotion because in the end you are the only one who can change your fate." Ignis spoke in a manner that was captivated Izuku into his own thoughts.

He was deemed quirkless, the inability to become a hero, and reduced to nothing more than a class that lower. Maybe it was time he stopped thinking like that. Let other say what they have to say, but it is ultimately his own decision to either accept there words or reject it to find another way in his story.

He wanted to ask. No! He needed to ask this question.

"Umm Professor? Can I ask you a question?" This didn't caught Ignis off guard since it was his job to be Izuku's teacher.

"What's your question?"

"Do you have a quirk?" Izuku asked awaiting an answer. To his surprise it wasn't the answer he expect.

"I don't have one. Never was I born with the abilities of quirks." Ignis answered professionally awaiting Izuku's response to his conclusion.

It surprised him sure, but to think that his teacher was just like him: Quirkless. It gave him a great amount of closure about himself.

"Crown City nor do we Lucians bear a power of a quirk. It has been that way since the next step of human evolution began."

Marveled and uplifted at this news. So their King was also quirkless. Although now, just because they are considered quirkless doesn't mean that they are weak. By all means if they hold power to wield Magetic as freely as quirks does then by all means they are a special force to be.

"It is unfortunate, for a child growing up in a ever progressing time. But alas that's how the world works. It waits for no one and we have no choice but to follow it until our timely end rather be quick or long, it does not matter. Being quirkless has affected you for so long. You thought it brings you weakness, low opinions of yourself and your existence, and the ever lasting odds of life. Just know that everyone will feel that low part of the current. Know this you are never alone. Along with everyone else, you, and me are nothing more than human. Instead of accepting thoughts of others, understand why that they think that way so that you can beg to differ with your own action and argument." Ignis, his tone was compassionate. Filled with wisdom upon the journey life had given him.

Izuku looked with silence, taking everything before one last words of wisdom came from his teachers voice.

"You may think it's unequal, the class, the wealth, the power, and more importantly the people. Although I will argue that at the end of the day everyone of those things will be born, lived, and inevitably die. Not everything lives for ever and sooner than later time will repeat itself once again just for the end again. In my opinion, no matter the wealth or power, no matter the kind or the harmful, no matter the talented or hardworking, all men are created equal to the day they are born till they die."


	3. Chapter Three

"Thank you Ms. Midoriya and congratulations on young Izuku's birthday." Ignis just arrive due to the invitation from Inko. Coming the door to meet the small apartment and his student's mother with a smile on his face. With the sign of gratitude for inviting him. The pair began talking.

"Thank you, for showing up Professor Scientia. I am glad you made time for my son this past month." Her voice, filled was with gratitude and politeness for the college professor.

"Please, just Ignis Ms. Midoriya. You no need to show me formality in your home."

Inko smiled at the kind gesture and decided to return the same.

"Well then if you insist, then you can address me as Inko."

Ignis smiled in return. "Well if you find no harm then, let's start over. Thank you for inviting me over Inko."

Inko return his greeting once more. "Thank you Ignis for coming over."

The two chuckled to themselves before proceeding into the kitchen. Once Ignis arrived inside the culinary station in Ms. Midor- Inko's House. There was some plates and utensils already set up. Enough for three.

"Where is the lad?" Given it was a Friday afternoon striking at one-thirty he would figure his student would be home. "Oh Izuku should be on his way. In the meantime I will prepare his favorite meal." Ignis turn his attention to the green haired woman as she approaches the fridge to pull out some ingredients.

Once Inko had most in her arms-more than a handful mind you, she tried reaching a top cabinet for more ingredients. Before she reached the silver circle handle, another hand reached before her. "Please, allow me to assist you. It's a way to repay for cooking for another mouth." Ignis insisted whilst opening the cabinet. "Tell me what else you need do you need? I will help prepare dinner."

Inko felt her cheeks a little warm as she almost stumbled in front of a guest and the added assistance of a handsome man near her own face. 'Calm down, calm down he is trying to help me.' She told herself as Ignis was looking at her filled with eye contact.

"Inko, may I ask is something amiss? Your expression is a bit overwhelmed." Ignis didn't make to many assumptions of a wellbeing of the woman next to him.

Inko was indeed overwhelmed, overwhelm with surprise of how good looking and polite this man was. Alas she needed to contain herself of this sudden embarrassment otherwise Izuku's Professor would get more concern and that would lead to much more issues. "N-No I am alright, just you surprised me." She admitted still looking up at the taller male.

"Forgive me, for the sudden startle. I meant no harm, just a need to assist you with dinner." Ignis apologize still awaiting the first question he ask regarding cooking for the birthday boy. "What else do you need from this cabinet?"

Inko used her somewhat free hand and pointed at a small bottle of sauce and salt. Ignis nodded and grasp those two items and together they proceeded with to make dinner.

Meanwhile...

Class was over. Unlike the normal schedule, Izuku did not run towards home and got ready for his college lessons with Ignis. Today was his birthday, and he was celebrating it with his mother. It's the one time in the year besides breaks from school where he could be happy free of all the bullying. Free from the once friend he use to know.

With a happy smile on his face as he walk out feeling that there shouldn't be any rush to get home. Izuku thought back on his process with Magetic-his conjuring of daggers was becoming easier to create, still it took time to hold the conjured weapon until it dispersed. Unfortunately, to his dislike he can't really cut anything besides plain old-paper. Although through these past weeks and plenty of time spending time during the days off and week-ends, Izuku had focus his time progressing his use of Magetic.

During the off-days the young (now) ten year old, had being testing his daggers in many ways. From durability, conjure-speed, stability, and overall power. Through the test of durability was a simple one, though Ignis deemed it 'destructive' towards the child's form of practice. Izuku would slam things against all sides of the daggers even the handle. Overall the result would be that damage varies depending on Izuku's will at the moment of conjure. This is because that it's not an actual weapon yet, just a manifestation of Magetic.

Next, was the conjure time or speed. The topic and idea was easy to understand yet difficult to improve on. Back on the Friday of the first conjure of the daggers, Ignis estimated the time it took for Izuku to create the weapon. About a minute and fifty seconds to be exact. Then again there were variables that determine the conjure from body, emotional, and mental conditions. When the last time Izuku, timed himself he only improved by five seconds so exactly one minute and forty-five seconds.

Stability, it wasn't subtle that Izuku could barely maintain the conjure. It wasn't like it can come and go as Izuku pleases but there was a time limit. At first, Izuku didn't noticed at first-he had thought it was sub-conscious activity. That is until Ignis made Izuku practice form with the daggers. In total it could only last about thirty seconds. The benefit was that there was no additional cooldown period besides the conjure speed. By the time a month had passed, Izuku managed to get the stability period up to about forty seconds.

Lastly, the offense power. Originally Izuku's kitchen daggers couldn't cut anything not even air. It was hard to even weave around the two small blades through the atmosphere as they would give Izuku a hard time getting "stuck" or "slowed down". By the second to third week, wielding the daggers became easier but Izuku wasn't fully grasping it. Sure there was barely added mobility but was undeniable that the blade itself was unable to cut the thinnest things. Alas, by the fourth week-through trail and error Izukj had made some progress by being able to cut a piece of paper.

Even if the progress was slow, Izuku couldn't help but feel happy for himself. For once in a long time he felt he was striving for something that was worth it even if it was a long way to that end-point. It was thanks to Ignis. His time learning from the older male was better than anything he had done since his time at school.

"OI!" His attention was unfortunately grab by someone he did not want to get involved on his birthday or any day for that matter. Izuku turn back to look at Katsuki and his goons.

"Hey Kaachan." 'Just tell him to leave me alone. Yea that's it! End the conversation by saying farewell.'

"Hey Deku. You seem busy, are you trying to ignore your daily beatings? Because if you are..." The blonde boy known as Kaachan slammed his fist into his palm creating a "explosive" knuckle sandwich emote.

"Well we wouldn't want to sweat the details now we?" He warn or threaten, Izuku couldn't tell anymore. This isn't the person he respected anymore. Sure they shared the same dream to be heroes but Kaachan wanted more so he can prove more.

"No we wouldn't. Let's cut to the chase. I have been ignoring you. I got something called a life were I don't spend every minute trying to involve myself in delinquency. So let's just go are separate ways and never get involved with each other anymore." Izuku was not going to compare himself anymore. That's his first step. He didn't not need a quirk to feel of worth anymore. No, what he needed was guidance and his potential wits of life itself. He will use that to become a hero. Through the power of Magetic, created by the older evolution of man. He will progress with this power to become the person he will set himself to be.

"Huh?" That was all that came out of his mouth. The bully was now stunned. The vocabulary, tone, and mood all hit him at once.

Izuku stood there not smirking with cockiness nor with vengeance . He had no reason to act such things. The green haired child nor hold pity or envy anymore. Such inferior emotions have no place in his mind. He wasn't smiling. What reason was there to smile when he just practically degraded his classmate in front of his goons and the whole school.

Quirkless he may be, he never felt more strength in his heart to confront his inner inferiority. It was all mindset build off an idea that was created by society to put him down. Said idea, now broken and thrown away to build a new mindset. That he can be a hero without a quirk and that was final.

"Farewell." Izuku's parting gift. It was unnecessary to continue this lower point of the victim. He would remain humble to the very end. Be the underdog if you will.

Izuku walked towards the main gates. He did feel proud that he stand up and said no to Kaachan but that pride would be short lived.

The next thing he felt that replaced pride was pain. He was sent to the side towards a broke wall. His back was stinging and burning. His arm hurts. Alas Izuku got up and looked at the source of this pain.

Kaachan. He was smirking trying to hold his gritted teeth together while his palms were igniting medium sized explosions.

"Farewell? How can there be a farewell without the birthday boy getting his ten year gift? How about... ten hours of being destroyed by my expolosions?!" He yelled in anger.

Marching towards him. Izuku barely got his body off the ground before he was slammed against the wall. "Eat the red bricks Deku! Eat them until your face is the same color as them!"

Kaachan held Izuku against the wall with the face against the hard surface. With his other free hand, Kaachan used his quirk on Izuku's back once more.

Izuku was crying of the pain but not once he never gave up. If he did that then he would become even lesser than himself.

His hand was bound against the wall trying to push him off. Although his other hand was free, he needed an out! This was his only chance. Keeping his free hand close to not alert Kaachan given the conjure time was to slow right now.

The pain was growing and becoming hard to bear. Nonetheless Izuku had to hang on, Magetic was his only chance to get himself out.

A full minute and thirty-seconds had passed as Izuku was being pummeled to the ground, wall, and explosions. In that result Izuku had a broken nose and two black eyes. He felt his Magetic becoming closer to use.

"Come on Deku! All you have to do is say your sorry. Then maybe I will ease up on you." Kaachan stomped repeatedly upon the green child's face. Many bruises started to appear on the boy's face.

Izuku was down on the floor still waiting for the conjuring of daggers. 'Just a couple more seconds.'

His hands started to glow a pretty sapphire color which got the blonde's attention.

"What the?" Izuku spawned two daggers one in each hand. The once grounded child stood up faster than before and got into a stance mimicking his professor. Keeping both arms bent and relax. Izuku's left hand placed the dagger holding down whilst his right hand was lower but keeping aiming at the center.

"So fucking Deku does have a quirk? You think If was funny to hide it from me all these years?!" The anger was once sealing out became a raging pheromone that even Izuku had to admit that it was rubbing off of him.

"Think what you want but this power can be obtain by anyone and I think it's time I saw that a quirk nothing more than an extension of yourself and not some powerful gift from a supreme being. Just like this power I have. The only difference is one could be a permanent loss while the other one will recover and comeback. You value quirks to much. Society values quirks to much. You forgot something, Bakugo. Just because a person is born with power doesn't mean they are meant for greatness overall. There will be downfalls that some will recovery from and some do not. Remember, that power alone is useless without reason and if that reason is for the favor of personal gain than how can one be a hero?"

Bakugo was once again stunned, this 'pebble' in his eyes was once more lecturing him on the idea of power and what it is used for. Was Izuku talking down on him again? No he couldn't not unless he was demanding for another beating worse than the last!

Izuku said his thoughts hoping he could at least have influence upon changing the mindset of quirks inside the mind of Bakugo. Barely able to see due to black eyes. He can barely make out the figure of Bakugo.

If anything the daggers where there to help block the explosions since they weren't considered the strongest right now. Due to the state Izuku's mind and body are in he would low-ball that the durability is less than half of its strength.

"Well then if your just going to be a downright righteous bitch might as well make you learn your lesson before I am done with you. Oh and don't worry. I will take my time and make you suffer into your own place."

An Hour later...

The pair of adults had finished preparing the meal and had waited a bit to long for the child's return. Throughout this time Ignis and Inko spent the time cooking and talk with each other about small subjects such as hobbies, likes and dislikes, and the main one: Izuku.

Inko grew curious of her son's time spent with the professor and so she asked Ignis a couple of questions.

"What is it that you have been teaching my son this past month Ignis?" The green haired woman said getting some water for herself. In her honest assumption, she had thought Ignis was a teacher for the culinary arts. It brought such hope to believe that Izuku found a new passion, one free of the fear of drastic harm or a quicker...death.

"Magetic: Understanding and Applying. Although I figure that with the same reaction your giving me just as young Izuku, you do not know of it?" Ignis earned a nod from the green silk haired woman.

"I think it would be easier if I just showed you what it is." The dirty blonde haired gentleman conjured a small kitchen knife before Inko's very eyes.

The woman was surprised sure but that did not really explain much on the topic of Magetic. "Wait isn't that your quirk? Why are you showing me your ability?"

Ignis shook his head then answered the mother's questions. "I am afraid I am quirkless, just as your son. This is the ability of Magetic; being able to manipulate the form of Magic in a more controlled manner."

"Magic? That can't be true. If you say your quirkless then how can you summon that kitchen knife?" She was skeptical and weary of this new knowledge of the professor.

"Indeed, it is Magic but in a more controlled form which is called Magetic. I understand that you are suspicious of my abilities but I can assure you that it's not the powers's of a quirk, even your son can do this." Ignis, now standing up to summon back his kitchen knife.

Izuku can do this? How come he hasn't shown me or even told me about this? It's been a month. No. No he can't possibly!...

"Judging my your expression, I can make the assumption that he hasn't told yet?" Inko nodded worryingly at that assumption making it pure fact.

Ignis sighed and pushed his spectacles against the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. When he open them to meet the worried expression on Inko's face, he simply needed to know.

"Inko...no...Ms. Midoriya. What was Izuku's dream before he became my student?"

Inko pauses a moment and thought about his question. Izuku never told Ignis his aspiring dreams.

"He...He wanted to be a hero." A lot of things clicked between the two. For Ignis, it made sense why during the first week, Izuku grew impatient with himself and instantly compared his own abilities to Ignis. It was when the adult male, saw that he was the chance for Izuku build up his will to become a hero again. When a child lost hope in a dream, Ignis unconsciously saved his dream. Telling him that he too was quirkless may have been the catalyst for the now refilled drive.

Inko on the other hand realized that her son had some last hope when he was researching the web that day last month. 'Izuku probably heard about Magetic at school or somewhere else and thought he can used that power to achieve his dream.' Inko realized that her son haven't past that setback but stayed there thinking and now doing everything in his power to overcome it.

"Tell me Ms. Midoriya, did you support his dream? Even when you found out his quirkless nature?" Ignis needed to know this part as well. If Inko did support Izuku's dream than there shouldn't be a reason why Izuku hid his new abilities of Magetic from his own mother. Although if no, then he was afraid that he and Inko have created a child obsess with a dream to such dangerous lengths. The matter needed to be settled as soon as Izuku arrived home.

"We will need to discuss this manner with your son. I am afraid we wasn't upfront with the both of us." Ignis saw the guilt on Inko's expression and it said enough. The college professor looked at the clock. Izuku still had not shown up. It's been an hour.

"Tell me has your son ever shown up this late before because he never had trouble showing up to my lectures?" Ignis did show a general concern for his student. This wiped the guilt Inko's face to desperate worry as she too looked at the clock. It was still the afternoon around two thirty-six.

"Please excuse my son's absence, I will go and pick him up from school!" Dread filled the woman's mind thinking about her son.

"Ms. Midoriya if I may? Let us take my car. I will see to it that we arrive there as soon as possible." Ignis walked with Inko towards the door who nodded out of desperation.

Izuku did not have phone of his own and he could have asked someone to borrow make a call home. Thinking about the worse case scenario, Ignis rushed through the front door along with Inko who locked it after they cam out.

Making down the stairs, into the parking lot Inko followed Ignis to meet a Luxurious Sports Car. "T-This is your car?" Inko was surprised by the amount of mystery Ignis had presented himself with on there second face-to-face meeting.

"Yes, but let us make haste! Show me to the school!" Ignis pressed a button his keys causing both doors to open upward then both started to pivot towards the front.

"Please. Ms. Midoriya show me towards Izuku's school." Ignis got into the drivers seat and Inko in the passenger seat in the front.

"Okay! Okay! Turn left when leaving the parking lot and I will point in each direction!" Inko said hastily while Ignis nodded in understanding.

When turning the key into the ignition, the engine zoomed as it picked up the power. Inko heard the back tires started to screeching during the burnout.

One second they were in park, when Ignis shifted the gears the car jumped! Thankfully Inko had a secure seat belt otherwise her face would hit the dashboard.

Ignis took charge and drove out of the parking lot grabbing the attention of the neighbors as well as other pedestrians.

Ten minutes later...

Izuku was down on the ground. Blood came down his head. He was injured no doubt. Both arms broken and burned. Scorched backside and upper torso. His legs can barely get up without feeling tender.

Throughout the past hour was a non-stop one sided beating. Unlike the previous ones in his life, he kept on getting back up which brought Bakugo to more levels of anger.

To the blonde bully, it was like Izuku was laughing at him silently whilst he was beating him to a pulp. When in reality, Izuku is howling in pain as Katsuki yelled curses towards the quirkless child.

"Ha...ha...ha..." Bakugo breathe out in exhaustion and frustration. It was undeniable that he was absolutely done. But his pride wouldn't let him leave until Izuku begged/pleaded for mercy. None of that was happening!!!

Izuku forced his burning, throbbing, and aching body to get up once more. At this time the black eye was to much for him. He might as well be blind at this point. Nonetheless he was still getting up to meet his opponent.

Bakugo saw the completely injured victim standing up once more. He can tell that Izuku couldn't talk without leaking out blood from his mouth.

"You! Bastard why don't you just admit defeat?! You think that looking down on me is funny? I will show you funny!" Bakugo walked tiredly towards his victim.

'Give up? It's not that simple Bakugo for you to understand. You never been in my shoes. Once I use to think that if I just back away the pain would go away. I was wrong, the pain will never go away completely. It will subside, Hell! Just vanish before your very eyes to comeback even painful than before. I realized that I can defy my fate from being a kid who never stand up for himself, to a kid who put everything on the line to fight for himself! Come on Bakugo you may hurt me, break me, tear me up and chew me out! But there will one thing that you won't be able to crush will all your might! My will to defy to my fate of being your pebble! It won't end here! No it will only begin for me. You can't harm me anymore! As long as my dream stays alive then I won't wither and die!! So come at me with everything you have and I will take all your Might and still get back right up to face you once more until you give up!' Izuku thought as he heard the incoming blonde with explosions being heard as well.

"IZUKU!!!" A family voice rang through his head. The boy felt himself being swooped off of the ground. A rush of air hit his face.

"Here take him." Another voice joined in. Feeling hands being around his body and hugged as if someone's life was dependent on it.

"M-Mom?...D-Dad?" His mind wasn't think straight. Everything soon felt dark for him yet there was that gentle, soft, and cozy warmth.

"Mommy is here. Your going to be okay Izuku." Tears fell on her son's face. Inko was shedding tears of worry for her own son's wellbeing. Ignis pauses after hearing Izuku's last two words before he fell into an unconscious state.

The older male pushed up his glasses and turn to the blonde bully that was about to finish Izuku off with that last explosion. The child looked bewildered at him. "Hey four-eyes! Who the hell are you?!"

Ignis sighed before he looked back at Izuku and Inko. "Inko, take Izuku back into the car this won't take a minute." Ignis pulled a pair of black gloves out his pockets.

"Ignis you don't have to do this!" Inko was more than enough worried about Izuku but what about Bakugo.

"So tell me child. Do you use your mouth just as fowl as your quirk?" Ignis was utterly distasteful of this child. Back in his home country, this nonsense would not be tolerated but was not back home. This time he needed to teach the boy a lesson about bullying others.

"So what of it? Izuku is nothing more than a quirkless punk bitch! What is he too you four-eyes!!"

"He is my student. From the looks of it you seem to be one of the reasons he holds such inner troubles with his self-worth." Ignis concluded as he conjured two daggers.

"Wait?! Your his dad?! What the fuck? I thought only auntie Inko was looking after the useless shit." Katsuki raged with confusion. This man had the same power as Deku? How that can't be?!! No this was that missing father that Izuku mention years ago.

Ignis did not want to say anymore. He threw a dagger on the ground. Soon around the surface was engulfed in ice. The environment dropped temperatures rapidly. Katsuki charged in a fit of anger to only have his legs stuck on the icy floor.

"Rrrragh!" The child desperately wanted to punch the man in the eyes to see his glasses break. Although that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon.

The kid was shivering now, his quirk wouldn't activate due to his sweat freezing up. He looked up to see Ignis setting the other dagger pointed at him.

Ignis used elemental magic to teach this boy a lesson. "So tell me are you like this with everyone you meet or just with my student? Either way, you do have some major problems picking on others." With his other dagger becoming electrifying.

"Aaahahhaa!!" Bakugo screamed in pain. "I am not punishing you but I will teach you what's it like to be powerless against your foes." Ignis started to drop the temperature even more with ice magic manipulated by his ground-place dagger.

"S-S-Stop! D-Damit!" Ignis heard his plea. Upon desperation for freedom of the pain.

"Remember this, if you can't control yourself in the future there will be more dire consequences because of your reckless actions." Ignis warned before summoning back his daggers and the environment fell back into a state of normality.

Ignis made his way to car. Upon getting inside, he saw that Inko was now in the back seat with Izuku still crying her eyes out.

Looking at the state of the child, it made him act fast. "Here, Inko. For young Izuku." Ignis conjured a small glass with blue substance with the use of Magetic. He handed the mother a item that looked unusual. "What is it?" She asked, her eyes red from the tears.

"It's a potion. It will heal Izuku's injures. All you simply have to do his crash it upon the boy and his boy will heal due to the potions properties." Ignis instructed. Inko hesitated for a bit but there wasn't a nearby hospital to take Izuku in. That scene that Ignis caused grab a lot of attention. "He needs the potion." Ignis reminded.

With no little reason to not believe Ignis or just out of options to help out her son. Inko smack the glass upon Izuku's body. It was fragile, the potion. Instantly breaking upon contact with force on the child's small injured frame.

Inko grew once again surprised at the marvel of today. Her baby boy was healing right before his eyes. All the fractures, contusions, and lacerations were disappearing leaving a clean skin Izuku free of any damage.

"Well not that he is alright, let me get you two home." Ignis states as he starts the car once more.

Twenty minutes later...

Izuku had awaken on his living room couch to be greeted by his mother and his...teacher? It was unexpected but definitely not unwelcome.

It was around three at this point. The previous food had gotten cold and so Ignis and Inko proceeded to make dinner this time Ignis leading the cooking.

While Izuku was sitting down resting. Inko apologized for her suspicions upon Ignis. Thankfully Ignis did not hold any ill-will towards the woman and said that he would have been the same if it was him in her situation with less crying.

The two adults decided to postpone the confrontation with Izuku's future for another time given on the emotional roller coaster the Midoriya family was riding on.

Izuku on the other hand was busy thinking about his performance during his scuffle with Bakugo. The knifes he had summon at the beginning did not last very long only after two explosions they were destroyed. It gave him a sense of drive to improve even more on his technique.

"Izuku, it's time to eat!" His mother cheerfully got her son's attention. Brining diner on the table. Izuku got up off the ground and made his way to see that Ignis had joined the table already along with Inko.

The two adults smiled before they sang in celebration.

Happy Birthday to You!

Happy Birthday to You!

Happy Birthday dear Izuku!

Happy Birthday to You!

The adults clapped as Izuku blew out the candles on his cake and Katsudon. Inko brought a camera to take a picture of the Izuku, herself, and Ignis as well in a group photo.

Upon the time of gifts, Inko gave her son some new All-Might action figures. Izuku's eyes sparkled in delight and excitement.

Ignis had to think for a second what to give. He didn't really plan ahead and it was most certainly not like him to not do so. So Ignis thought that he could give Izuku a gift that is small but he would still be help through his inner troubles.

Ignis brought out a pair sun-spectacles that were flexible to the wearers head size and eye size. It was in created with a bit of Magetic in the mix to allow such properties.

"Happy birthday Izuku. I know this isn't much but there will be more rewards waiting to be earned." Ignis smiled at the now ten-year old child who grasp the sun-spectacles which had a black vision upon the lens.

"Woah! Thanks Dad!" For a moment, the mood pauses as Izuku, Inko, and Ignis was trying to figure out was said. Inko was hit with a brick of sadness while Ignis was flattered yet confused. Izuku, was downright embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

"O-Oh I am sorry about that! I-I." Izuku began stuttering as he two noticed the atmosphere around him.

Ignis smiled and reassured him. "It's alright, it was just the slip of the tongue and nothing more. You don't need to explain yourself Izuku."

Izuku nodded with a blush of embarrassment on his face. Inko on the other hand walked over to Izuku and gave him a hug while whispering 'happy birthday baby, it's alright'.

Ignis could tell this was not a moment for him to stay to long so he excused himself politely and said farewells with the Midoriya family. They two had parting words before Ignis left the apartment that afternoon.

Later that night...

In a room, that was a bit plain with nothing but a painting of a white animal of some kind. Izuku looked in curiosity as his dream fabricated a small animal came to life from the painting.

Izuku couldn't speak to it but he could understand it.

Young Fated One, your journey will being at once. Thou art wilst meet a dear companion along the journey. She will be your light in the darkness, young one. For you two are destined to purge the world of chaos and calamity by the darkness. May you find happiness in your trials, young one.

Izuku saw the while dog-fox animal do a flip as a ruby light engulfed his vision to fall into slumber once more.


	4. Chapter Four

"Again, hold your stance up once more," Ignis instructed his only Magetic student in the arts of Tactical wielding from the CrownsGuard special arts.

"Ha...Ha...Yes...Sir!" Izuku was breathless, he was practicing with wooden daggers that wouldn't hurt. Ignis wielded the same wood frame of a dagger. To prevent injury, Ignis had Izuku equip pads on his joints and body just in case the sparring had exceeded expectations.

It's been a couple of weeks since the birthday incident. Luckily Izuku did not seem to face that bully problem anymore. Ignis seemed glad that he went and defended his student from the bully.

From the child's perspective, at school, a lot of people made a lot of accusations that Ignis was his father or uncle due to the comparison that they can conjure Magetic Daggers. Izuku never told his classmates that it wasn't a quirk but he does tend to keep his status as quirkless to his heart.

His teachers and classmate surprised him, on the day when he arrived back they had urged him to show his abilities but Izuku declines there request. The boy felt that his power isn't something to present unless he felt confident enough to wield for a show with little harm.

As for Bakugo, he got suspended for a couple of days after the event. Inko told Mitsuki about Izuku being bullied. In a response to that Mitsuki contact the school and told them the truth. She needed to handle her trouble-making son and Inko couldn't stop her.

Even if Katsuki Bakugo did violently beat up her own son, Inko couldn't hold any resentment towards the child. That was not her nature, though now she would have to be very careful whenever Izuku came home with a scrape. She did not want her son to fall into another problem. If it weren't for Ignis, Inko would have been waiting longer and as a result of Izuku having more injuries as time pass.

Back to Izuku, his abilities haven't really improved since then, Ignis saw it from a mile away. Thinking that it was time to get used to the technique of dagger-wielding, the adult started to train Izuku about a few days prior to today.

Ignis was blocking every strike, slash, and thrust from Izuku's wooden daggers. It was no surprise, the adult did have twenty plus years of experience than Izuku. The boy, on the other hand, was barely able to keep up the pace. If anything his body wasn't physically active and exhaustion was settling in. His arms were burning from the constant activity.

Because of the height difference, Izuku had to be creative with his approach since his body was tiring out fast. Going for a low slash, Ignis jumped up and over Izuku.

The child turns around to block a kick from Ignis, the wooden frame of the daggers broke. Izuku fell back onto the ground exhaling and inhaling. It wasn't enough, he needed to be faster and smarter. He let desperation take over his mind.

Getting back up once more to be handed another set of wooden daggers by his teacher. Izuku got into the default Tactical art Stance. Trying again with more restraint on his moments. Izuku waited for Ignis's move. His professor caught this and nodded.

I'm Ignis's perspective he was holding back enough to not let Izuku feel unchallenged nor completely outclassed. A quick shuffle of his feet and soon Ignis was upon the boy's daggers with his own. Spinning once to build momentum and speed to make contact with the blocking attempt.

It was normal that Izuku was barely blocking the attacks incorrectly. Mostly it was timing that prevented the child to successfully block which made him lose that opportunity of countering or parrying. It was all too new to him.

Izuku holds the daggers tightly. The tips of the wooden blade were near his collarbone. The blocking attempt was giving out rapidly fast. Soon Izuku decides to drop his body to the floor creating a barrel roll. Once his body was too the side of his professor, Izuku strikes at the opening. Thinking his attack work was very unwise.

"You're still Hasty. Be patient with your attacks, do not rush them otherwise...You will be prey to an opportunity of a counter." Ignis lectured as he blocked Izuku's strike without turning his body. Only the professor's wrist shifted to point the wooden dagger to block Izuku's attempt. Soon as Ignis blocked then countered by driving Izuku's daggers away from himself. Soon as Izuku's stance was wide open. Ignis aimed for Izuku's neck, the piece of wood stayed its place just before the skin.

Izuku was amazed and disappointed in himself. Amazed that Ignis did not need to look at Izuku's movements just to block it but that was to be expected. Disappointed that he felt a bit slow compared to how flexible and fast to his teacher.

"What do you mean professor?" Izuku questioned as Ignis drew the sparring dagger away from his student. After putting aside the practice equipment, he soon explained. "What I mean is that your rush for attacking is too hasty. You need to concentrate on your opponent. These daggers are not meant for an upfront confrontation and more suitable for pinpointing and exploiting weaknesses. Your defense is still stiff but it's to be expected considering you never tried any form of weapon arts."

Izuku nodded as he walks to get his water bottle. Soon grasping then proceeding to drink it. Ignis reaches for his desk to do some paperwork. "The session is over. I will see you next Wednesday Izuku." Stating while leaning over his desk upon some papers.

"Yes. Thanks for the lesson again Professor." Izuku gratuitously thanked with a bow. "It's no trouble, you should be heading home. Don't need your mother to be worried." Ignis suggested as he looked at his watch just below his black gloves.

"Right! See you next Wednesday." Once Izuku was getting ready to head out. A door knocked became present as it got both Izuku's and Ignis's attention.

Stepping aside from his desk, Ignis made way for the classroom door. Once upon opening the entrance to the room, he looked surprised.

"Gladio?"

The taller buff man waved casually at the professor. "Hey there Iggy. I see you kept yourself busy." Ignis further open the door to let in the stranger inside.

"What brings you here to Japan? I don't recall the Royal Shield leaving the His Majesty's side." Ignis questioned curiously. Meanwhile, Izuku is left surprised. 'Royal Shield! So he is King Noctis's defender.'

"So who's the shrimp." The man known as Gladio directed Ignis attention to Izuku.

"He is my student. Izuku meet my old-friend Gladiolus. Gladiolus meet Izuku." Introducing both child and adult together as Izuku felt overwhelmed by the man's presence.

"Yea I hear you're a college professor but not an elementary school one." Gladio joked as he laughed at Izuku.

"He is studying in Magetic."

Gladiolus stopped laughing and got serious which made Izuku a bit shaken. "You know damn well the world treaty has not been formed right? Why are you teaching an outsider our ways of Crown City technology?"

The mood went from very confused to laughable to flat-out serious. Ignis put on his pair of glasses.

"It's not like the world has fully forgotten Magetic and that forum on the internet was there to see if any of our fellow CrownsGuard or at the very least Crown City citizens were in Japan. I did not expect to meet this young boy but he has impressed me thus far. Is the treaty to be formed in a few weeks right? A month and a few weeks back that's when I met young Izuku. So now that he has learned the history and is able to use Magetic at will, anyway it's too late now." Ignis answered back defending his reason which in a sense there was.

Gladio groaned then looked back at the kid. "So tell me to shrimp what can you do?"

Izuku felt pressure. This man carried something that he was sure that he did not have.

"W-Well I can...Conjure Daggers!" That last two words were forced out as Izuku got his hands in place to create his form of Magetic. After several seconds, both adults had their eyes upon the small boy. Soon after a minute and thirty had passed. Glowing crystal light appeared from the child's small palms.

Soon was a small flash of light which came forth was Izuku's daggers. "Heh, took longer and looks much less than expected but you can indeed perform Magetic." Gladiolus was not impressed, to say the least, but he still finds that an outsider without real magical influence can actually perform Magetic rather interesting.

"Are you teaching in the tactical arts as well or to cook?" Gladiolus looked that kitchen knife-shape dagger.

"Tactical arts?" Izuku asked wondering what Gladiolus meant.

"It's the art of using strategy to overcome your enemies, the stance you took earlier on during our session was indeed Tactical Stance, I have not gone through with the military and forms of weapon arts yet so you probably assumed that was my personal fighting style. It requires you to be adept with elemental magic, the most common would FrostBind(Ice), StormBind(Lightning), and Flamebind(Fire). I have gone through with the elemental types of Magic but not yet covered how to apply them to your everyday lifestyle or for use of combat." Ignis explained while Izuku conjured back his daggers into his will.

"Iggy? Why go through so much trouble to teach a kid how to use Magetic?"

Gladiolus seemed more or less confused at what's so great about this kid.

"I want to become a hero,"

Izuku spoke up, not the answer Gladiolus was looking for but an incomplete one will not do.

"Okay shrimp, tell me what does this have to do with becoming a hero as far as I am concern your goal has nothing to do with the matter at hand."

"For the longest time, I admired them. The duty to save others with a smile on their face brings me hope, that's why I needed to be a hero so I can do that same."

Izuku paused for a moment thinking about his four-year-old self at the time.

"But...I was considered Quirkless. No fire breathing, no telekinesis of bringing small objects towards me, no...nothing. It drove me to a point where I wanted a way through. Then after hearing rumors of Magetic I looked it up and found the Professor."

Explaining from the perspective of a ten-year-old child became clear to the new adult in the room. Izuku heard a groan of annoyance.

"Alright, I won't pursue anymore. Iggy what you do is your business but don't make a rash decision without his Majesty's notice or permission. What you did may have caused some international issues if this gets wind by the government. And kid, your name?"

"Izuku, mister Gladiolus."

"Just Gladiolus is fine. Although for the time being until we announce to the public about the world treaty, you must at all cost keep the knowledge of Magetic to yourself and anyone who you shared the knowledge with. So far only a select few of organizations know of its power and chose to keep it secret from the world."

"S-Sure I will keep quiet about it. But how come the world needs to not know of it Magetic yet?"

"Maybe another day we will talk about that separate topic. For now just head home, Izuku. I will see you Wednesday."

Ignis dismisses the child who nodded in acknowledgment. As the child left through the front door, only two remain.

"Ignis, I need a favor from you."

"What is it?"

"My sister, can you look after her for a while until this whole thing gets settled? It may take a year or so. But I can't leave the Majesty's side any further."

"I understand. I will look after her for the time being. Where is she now?"

"She should be...here. Iris? Iris!" Gladiolus looked back at the entrance expecting to see his younger sister. Getting up with confusion, for the most part, both Ignis and Gladiolus left the room to find the apparently lost girl.

Meanwhile, Izuku was roaming back towards the entrance, he had to tell his mom about the situation. As he had his mind somewhere else he ended up bumping into something...or someone. Getting his sight straight, he saw another kid around his age in front of him. She had short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Wearing a normal T-shirt just like Izuku but with black and red stripes.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to get in your way."

She innocently apologized.

"No need, if anything I wasn't watching as I was going, my apologies."

He innocently forgave.

A short pause prolonged the pair of children as they looked at each other curiously. That is until the lass spoke up.

"Do you know the way around here?"

"Somewhat, what are looking for?"

"I was here with my big brother to meet his friend, I am trying to find the room."

"Well do you know the name of the person you're looking for."

"Yea, Professor Ignis."

"I know him, I will show you the way there."

Izuku gestured to have the girl accompany him on their short trip towards his teacher's classroom. It didn't take long considering, Ignis's room was on the first floor and about five minutes away from the main entrance.

The two children did not converse but the stranger-girl was trusting of Izuku to have him accompany her.

As Izuku walked he felt that, maybe he needed to explore more ways to improve his stance. Conjuring takes a lot of concentration and that messes the form Izuku practices in. Maybe, just maybe he can learn magic...but then again Ignis did tell him that magic is raw unlike with actual Magetic, which is controlled. He will just have to be patient when the time comes.

"Iris! Why did you go wandering off?!"

Izuku looked up to see Gladiolus marching towards him and his female companion. Changing his sights from the adult towards his company. He can clearly see that the girl was trying to make an excuse.

"Gladdy! It's not my fault you were so excited to meet your friend that I couldn't keep up with!"

She puffed her cheeks in mock angered expression. Izuku found himself chuckling a bit at that.

"You squirt, we are not in Crown City so don't ever lose sight of me understand!"

"Whatever blah~"

The adult was frustrated by her baby sister sticking her tongue out in front of him and another person. Reluctantly he signed and urged her to follow him towards Ignis's classroom.

"Oh thanks for helping me!"

The girl known as Iris turned around and thanked Izuku. With a bow of gratitude, Izuku brushed it off.

"It's no problem, see you around."

As the two part ways, Izuku went back to his thoughts of his Magetic abilities.


	5. Chapter Five

"Sooo. What got you interested in Magetic?"

A girl spoke as she followed him along into the hallways. The boy was reading some books about healthy foods. Ignis recommend him to start eating a more acceptable diet. Unfortunately consuming on Katsudon almost every other day was not part of it, even if it was Izuku's favorite.

Turning his attention away from the book, he looked at the girl next to him. Iris Amicitia was her name. The younger sister of Gladiolus, Ignis's Friend, by a huge age gap of twenty-three years! Not that Izuku was the type to judge but it was still surprising nonetheless.

"I want to be a hero." Iris was aware of the now-famous profession that is being a superhero was the hottest trend nowadays. Yet, she found it odd. Why get paid to be a hero? Isn't the whole point of being a hero is to do selfless acts for the better of the people? Only if they had the interest of money itself.

"For money?" Izuku shook his head, that alone struck an odd nerve. At his age, he knew that being a hero can be rewarding but the boy didn't want his company to misunderstand him.

"Because it's right." Iris was content with that answer and didn't push the topic instead she switched it.

"Now you ask me something!" Her upbeat attitude was a nice change for Izuku. Frankly, he hasn't been around positive peers lately. All of his classmates figured something was up with him but Izuku promised Gladiolus to not share any information whatsoever about Magetic. Speaking off...

"What exactly is the World Treaty?" While Ignis did say that he would explain it in further detail. It didn't help the patience of the young hero lover.

"Huh? Oh! Do you mean that grown-up stuff?! Yea I don't know. All I know it's important and relates to all of the worlds." Kinda self-explanatory but it was worth a shot.

"Sorry if you wanted a good answer." The short brown-haired girl apologized.

"No, it's okay. I was just curious." Izuku assured. Eventually, the two walked along, talking about other small topics.

Soon they had arrived in Ignis's room. The professor was standing next to one of the desk. He was using the Magetic Storage juggling between small crystal-like shards. Three noticeable colors were between red, yellow, and light blue or clear. What was the difference was the size he would take each shard out. Some small bits like his fingers while others were more than the size of his hand.

"Professor we're here," Izuku announced his's and Iris's presence.

"Ah, Welcome. Come in." Ignis put away some of the shards in his pocket storage. Turning to look at the children at his entrance.

"Shall we begin our lesson then?"

With a nod, Izuku walks forward while Iris sits on one of the stools in the classroom. Observing the student and teacher.

"Right for your next lesson, we will begin your Elamancy training. First things first let me explain what needs to be done before your questions." Ignis states receiving a nod from Izuku.

"First off, as you already know, Magetic is a form of Magic, concentrated and condensed to an efficient standard. Magetic itself consists of three of the main Elements of Magic: FrostBind(Ice), StormBind(Lightning), and Flamebind(Fire). Now the use of these three elements alone in their raw and purest form is dangerous and even fatal. Magic itself cannot be harnessed and absorb without the support of Magetic, otherwise, the individual will be harmed based on the element they are attempting to take." Ignis paused making sure Izuku wasn't lost or was in the need any answers. A few moments go by.

Not yet it seems.

"Now this is where Elamancy comes in. By using the Magetic Storage and manipulation. You can store the elemental magic in your own space. Be very cautious though. You are not used to handling anything that is pure element or energy itself. Physical objects are easier to store because they have a shape and weight. Elements don't but they all have mass. Now we are exactly going to start with that, both shard and element."

Reaching in, the blue crystal lights flashed before Ignis summoned a blue/clear shard. He places it on the table allowing Izuku to examine it.

"Remember if you plan on touching it, start using your Magetic to prevent you any harm. You don't really have to be physically touching it, but considering it's your first lesson, try it out."

With a nod of affirmation, Izuku reaches out to grasp the blue shard. It was by far the prettiest thing the ten-year-old had seen. The raw crystal was by far better than any other jewelry he had ever seen.

Breathing in for a couple of seconds, Izuku wanted to take in the sight. His hands were starting to feel cold but not freezing.

The feeling was new, the manipulation to put the element into his Magetic space. It was nothing but pure matter and mass. Slowly the blue light that was his Magetic engulfed the blue shard after a couple of seconds.

"Good, now this time. Take only the element itself." Ignis had already prepared another Frostbind shard for Izuku during the first session.

The child's hands were placed in front of the shard, Izuku did the same thing. The only difference that this time, he could feel the element freezing his nerves. He groaned in discomfort. Ignis was eyeing his student while Iris was looking around the room.

This next step took about forty-seconds. Ignis was beaming with pride seeing the shard lose its ice-blue glow. Izuku's hands were shaking, he was cold. Almost blue to be exact. Rubbing them together, Izuku focused on getting his heat back. However, it was if nothing was working.

"Here. Drink it or break it. It's contents are meant to restore the body prior to the imbalance." Ignis handed the child a clear tube. Izuku opted to drink it, he struggled for a bit but got the cap open. After a moment of drinking the mysterious contents, it tastes like water, what was so special about it?

Izuku put down the tube on one of the tables. He glanced at his hands. They were free of that light blue touch, the warmth returned, and his nerves calmed down. Looking at amazement, it was truly was a phenomenal experience to the child.

"H-How?"

"Those are elemental resistants. They are meant to reverse the effects of elemental injuries."

Izuku clinched his hands multiple times. This was nothing short of amazing! Just how well this could work in modern medicine.

"This is awesome! How come this hasn't been used in today's medicine?"

"That's because this is a product is from my home continent. As of yet, we Lucians haven't made peace with the rest of the world."

A puzzling expression landed upon the student's face.

"How come?"

Ignis pushed up his glasses before mentally sighing. He really dislikes the politics around this whole "sharing with the world" topic. So, for now, Ignis would just keep it simple enough for Izuku to understand.

"Well...the reason being that our resources center around an unknown phenomenon that the rest of the world would only imagine as fictional fantasy. Magic mainly is only spawned in my home continent. So the tension for everlasting resources gets the attention of many, rather greedy, people. That being said my land and its people don't trust the outside world, while sure Magic itself is everlasting and the method of Magetic is used to harness it, the properties are dangerous if used over excessively."

Izuku could only frown at that.

"Then there's the animal transfer. Simply put, our continent has animals that are meant to stay there. No other land would be able to contain them for long. The animal kingdom is rather diverse and many times more dangerous than the average predator such as lions, wolfs, and such."

"Another factor is that since Magic is looked down upon since it can't be explained by science in a lot of circumstances. The list can go on and on but those are the major factors."

Izuku nodded sadly. He was naive and he knew it. The world isn't as simple as it made out to be in school. Ignis made sure to teach Izuku basic economics and politics of today's world just understand that standpoint that Magetic isn't some power to be used to protect, it can be used to kill."

The child gulped down. "But what about the Justice philosophy, stay true and narrow like a lance and quick and swift as a dagger? Isn't it wrong to kill?"

Hearing this, Ignis sighed. Another deep topic. This was something that happens every few or so weeks. Yet it was never easy on both man and boy.

"You see Izuku, this where that black-white view on society is not helpful. Killing, in general, is wrong but there are exceptions to that claim. Such as survival, the need for food. If you need one animal for dinner, then it is acceptable to hunt it, however, if you kill for the challenge of the game itself and take more than you should, that's where you would be in the wrong. Same can go for a person if the circumstances forced you with no other option than to take a life then so be it. Although if you go out of your way to kill or harm unnecessarily then you are indeed in the wrong. The narrow blade of a lance and swiftness of a dagger are the symbol of Justice. We don't do anymore that's not needed, otherwise we stray from the narrow path. Tell me, with how you have seen heroes work, have there been times when the hero has to deal the killing blow to stop a villain."

Izuku nodded. There had been instances, usually, it would be the Heroic veterans or some new hero who face to the most "unchained" of villains. Although on a normal broadcast they wouldn't show the outcome of that fight unless it's live television.

"Then you see, I am not saying that you will always need to go to that extreme but sometimes dire situations calls for the most logical outcome. Even if that means death." Ignis looked Izuku in the eye as he assures him.

With a sigh, the child looked away from that eye contact. Ignis took this as a sign to give the boy a few more minutes before continuing the lesson.

For the rest of the session, Izuku did his best to store raw magic into his Magetic Storage. He managed to absorb a few until his mind felt blocked. Clutching his head, Izuku knelt down.

"W-What...?!" It ached something fierce until it just abruptly stopped. Releasing his head, Izuku looked at the frostbind crystal.

"It seems you've hit your limit."

"What do you mean?" Izuku looked up confused.

"You see, our Magetic can carry so much pure magic. So whenever we attempt to store more than we can, the effects of the element take place. Only more so on your mentality then physicality. Your head ached right?" Ignis walked over and grabbed the dropped crystal that Izuku was once holding.

Izuku nodded still feeling tired from the sudden incident.

"It seems like we are done for today's session. Your first exam is next week. Best you study for it. Also, give this to your mother. If she accepts it then I will over the details in the future." Ignis reminded Izuku will handing him a three-page packet.

"Okay, thanks for the session professor! Bye Iris!"

"Bye Izuku!" The short-haired girl said her farewells to the boy who ran out of the room. Ignis waved the child off.

"What did you give him Mr. Ignis?"

"Just a consent form and an invitation form."

"Consent? Inviting? What do you mean?"

"Well the consent form is for the exam he will be taking. I prepared for two separate tests just in case, Ms. Midoriya declines the consent form. The invitation is for them both to come back to Crown City with us."

The girl beamed at that. "Yay! Home!"

Ignis smiled at her excitement. "Yes, the week after next we will go. With or without the Midoriyas. That much is certain. Besides, I rather have Gladio see that your well then have me tell him over the phone." Ignis went over to get some of this stuff. Cleaning up the lecture room before locking it up, Ignis and Iris made their way to Ignis's apartment.

Later that evening.

"It says here that if I give consent to this form, you will partake in a practical exam along with the written form." Inko flipped the page to reveal another paper that carried the word "invitation" in bold. After looking over it for a few minutes, she concluded her thoughts to her son Izuku. Who was sitting next to her, eager to know what else did the take-home packet included?

"And this page is an invite from your professor to have us come along with him to their homeland." Inko seemed skeptical, given that this form was formatted to seem like a temporary pass inside the country. It even had the Crown City emblem printed on the bottom corner.

"Can I? Can I mom?"

"Can you what?" Inko asks not sure what her son was asking for.

"Both!" In moments like these Inko cherished the innocent excitement, Izuku still had inside of him. Lately, she noticed that ever since the incident with Katsuki, that Izuku never really felt anything else besides obligation and discipline. It was starting to wear down on the mother. That's why, these precious moments, no matter how silly, are meaningful to her. Even if Izuku's vocabulary reduced to one-to-two word responses.

"Sure sweetheart. But you have to promise me one thing. Okay?"

Izuku nodded.

"If it gets too rough, please back out. I am talking about your practical exam here, understand? You don't know how much you worry me every day just see if you come back without any bruises and broken bones."

Izuku nodded, he felt guilty on his part. After all, it seemed like for a long time now, he didn't take into consideration how his mother felt. That has to change for the future.

"I understand."

Izuku felt soft lips on his forehead.

"Thank you, Izuku. Now about the trip, if you want to go then you can go but on~"

"Can you come?" Her son cut her off at the condition she was trying to make. Inko felt her self humored by sudden consideration. Hugging her everything, she smiled before letting some joyous tears fall on her son's hair.

"Sure honey. Mommy will come too."

The next week- Exam day.

"With your form sighed, the exam will hold two parts to it. Now, unlike traditional exams across the globe, more specifically where I am from. You will take the practical first instead of the written exam. Any questions so far?" Ignis walked both Izuku and Iris to a courtyard by the building they were just in. The halls were swarmed by college students and staffs as this was finals before the summer break.

"Professor, is it alright to do the practical here? With everyone around." Izuku wasn't particularly shy about it it's just that...

"They won't know if we don't tell them what our powers really are," Ignis reassures, knowing full well what Izuku was concerned about.

The trio stopped in the center, next to a fountain. Ignis walked over to the edge before sitting down. The sound of the water hitting the water was behind him. He had a look over to see the children.

"We will begin the practical exam. Izuku, your opponent will be Iris. The match will be two minutes per two rounds." Ignis looked down at his wristwatch. It wasn't digital, old fashion clock. Sliver, matching his grey suit.

"Now then...bring forth your weapons!" Ignis commanded. Izuku summoned his knives with ease. These past months had made progressed his ability with Magetic, so much so that his weapon didn't need any more seconds to be summoned.

Looking over to Iris, his opponent, he saw the bright blue light quickly flashed before revealing some long and rigid compared to his curved and small knife.

It seemed like a sword that was taller than the girl by a foot or more. Izuku couldn't calculate the assumed measurements as he was too shocked by the width and height of the weapon alone.

"Begin!"

Izuku got into his stance and Iris got into her own. Both children stared each other down before the girl leaped forward and swung her oversized sword. Izuku dodged to the right quickly. Once the blade missed him, he leaped to make a counter.

His left blade made contact with Iris's weapon handle giving Izuku a chance to attack with his right blade. As if prepared, the girl gave Izuku a head butt, stunning the boy. Iris performed another swing. The boy didn't react fast enough before the blade stopped below his neck.

"Round one over, Iris wins," Ignis concludes.

His hitched breath with some sweat dripping down his face. Izuku didn't know if he could even win. Rubbing the wound on his forehead, he couldn't help but shudder at the thought another literal head-to-head clash. Iris didn't even pay mind to her bump on the forehead. Instead, she gives Izuku a hand up and both of them went back to their starting positions.

Izuku, now alert, loosen his grip on the knives. His eyes narrowed as Iris grinned. Her long sword was now behind her, she was holding that way on purpose.

Ignis waited for a couple more seconds. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed some looks from onlookers. University students who were curious at the sight before them.

"Begin!"

Izuku chucked his right dagger at Iris just throw her off-guard which it did. Iris brought her long sword to block the income dagger as she was not fast enough to dodge. When her sights trained at Izuku, the boy was already below her. Literally sliding underneath her skirt and between her legs. She blushed at the thought he caught a glimpse of her undergarments but that led to her defeat.

The coldness of a blade behind her neck. Iris poured before sighing. She hadn't expected that in the slightest.

"Round two over, Izuku wins," Ignis concludes once more.

Rinse and repeat, the ten-year-olds took their positions and stances. Now only this time with the eyes of a dozen young adults and some staff.

Ignis saw some were about to intervene, but he raised a hand up saying that the situation was under control without actually saying anything.

"Begin!"

This time it was Iris that went for the offensive. Hacking and slashing away at Izuku, who was blocking and parrying with all his speed can muster. The long sword was strong by itself so when you add speed times the mass of the object, the amount of force is bound to overwhelm a ten-year-old sooner rather than later.

Iris shouted a war cry, or a kid version of it when she brought down her blade upon Izuku. The boy tried to block one more time but Irises blade broke apart his knives and cut a bit into his shoulder. The pain was accompanied by the shouts of the audience they had.

Ignis once more prevented them from intervening.

"Please, we are in the middle of a practical exam. Will you at least be respectful towards the children?"

Looking down at the children, he saw Iris remove her sword with some blood dripping. Izuku, on the other hand, was holding his wound. It was a shallow wound but the exposed flesh made it feel like a burning sensation against the air and his clothes.

"Do you concede?" Iris asks confidently, resting her blade gently on her shoulder. Izuku looked down for a bit, his hands felt weak.

"If it gets too rough, please back out."

Izuku nodded his head with a somber feeling. Iris caught his downcast look for a moment before Ignis concludes the match.

"Match over, Iris wins."

Ignis walked over to both children and offered them each a vial. Izuku and Iris drank it and soon their wounds no longer existed. With that done, the crowd that had surrounded the scene had seemed to disperse once Ignis explained the intentions of the whole ordeal.

After that, the professor walked his only student for that day back to his office/classroom.

Taking seats, Izuku was handed a sheet of paper and a series of questions.

"This is your next and final test. Everything we have covered is on this test. You have one hour to finish. Good luck."

Izuku heard Ignis before grabbing a nearby pencil and looking at the questions. A lot of the questions were easy, simple history revolving around Magetic and how it advanced the Continent Eos. The four nations that exist on it: Lucis, Accordo, Tenebrae, and Niflheim. Then followed the four philosophies of Lucian Magetic usage. Overall it was a simple test, a lot of it was multiple choice and some true or false questions. The last one though, it was a written response.

 _ **"What is the best use of Magetic? To protect and serve the innocent and helpless or to attack and revolt the oppressors? There can only be one right answer?"**_

Izuku knew what his answer was, for the whole semester-long he thought hard and wide on the best possible use of his new-ancient power.

It only took him less than a minute to answer the question before handing to Ignis. The adult looked through the whole test with an interesting yet expected reaction. Izuku was his first student, a shy, humble, and normally quiet kid with an intense-fantastic drive to be a hero. Pretty broad sure but it was a goal that Ignis supported as a teacher no less.

As he looked over the test without even getting his red ink out to correct it, Ignis had pride that seemed to have developed gradually over time Izuku attended and excelled at his sessions and lectures.

Then came the final question. Ignis expected something like "Magetic should be used to protect the helpless and innocent." As that seems more along with the nature of the child. However, that wouldn't be the correct answer.

Instead, the correct answer would be "Whatever the King commanded then that will be my use." While sure it was old fashioned, but that was Crown City and the rest of Lucis Nation. Ruled under one king.

Ignis was correct to assume Izuku got it wrong but he liked the way the child was being smart about the question.

 _If I can do both then why do I have to choose?_

With a passing score counting both practical and theoretical test of 99/100, Izuku pasted the first semester's final exam on "Magetic: Understanding and Applying."


End file.
